


made of light, lost in darkness

by protectchatnoir



Category: Miraculous Ladybug
Genre: Adrien is an angel who was cursed and banished to earth, Alternate Universe - Angels & Demons, Curse Breaking, F/F, Inevitably, M/M, Nino finds him, Secret Identity, Stuff happens, True Love, True Love's Kiss, magical powers, more characters and relationships and tags to be added, possible background lilagami and nathmarc, rated for probably bad language, so look out
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-11-07
Updated: 2018-11-07
Packaged: 2019-08-19 23:56:38
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 2,460
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16544804
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/protectchatnoir/pseuds/protectchatnoir
Summary: The curse would last for all of eternity. Until, at least, he found the cure: true love's kiss.So he would be banished, for now, to the one place devoid of love and hope: the planet earth.Not quite an angel, not quite a demon - but somewhere in between.





	1. on the road

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> HELP idk what i'm doing 
> 
> anyway this is just an idea i had, it'll probably get more interesting as it goes on

**chapter one: on the road**

* * *

  _The curse would last for all of eternity. Until, at least, he found the cure: true love's kiss._

_So he would be banished, for now, to the one place devoid of love and hope: the planet earth._

* * *

 The noises which woke him were loud and different. Not sounds he was used to. Some kind of terrible roaring, and a sort of siren blaring. An unkind voice shouting _'hey, get off of the road!'._  Where he lived, there were no unkind voices.

(Well, except the time everyone got mad at him after he almost killed everyone in the kingdom of angels by accident and got cursed and then banished to a place empty of love and happiness and everyone yelled at him 'cause they were mad. Voices were raised.)

(Anyway.)

The point is that Adrien wasn't used to unkind voices and loud, unfamiliar noises. And so he opened his eyes to take in his surroundings. His immediate reaction was to shut them again, because it was _so bright,_ brighter than anything he'd ever seen before. But after letting his eyes adjust to the brightness, it was a little easier to take it all in. Still too bright - and so _loud._ The ground beneath him felt uncomfortable and bad.

_"Get out of the damn road! Are you nuts?"_

Adrien looked up, and he saw a human sitting in some kind of peculiar machine. The machine seemed to be giving out a strange roaring sound, but the person inside didn't seem frightened.

"Did you hear me? What are you doing?" the man demanded, and slammed his hand down on some device inside the machine, which resulted in an ungodly screeching honk. Adrien reached his hands up to cover his ears; after a moment, the sound stopped, and he heard the man's shouting once more.

"Get out of the road! I swear to god I'll call the police if you don't get off the road in one minute."

"I'm... sorry, I don't know what you mean," Adrien said. His voice sounded strange - it sounded much more dull and mundane than it did back home. "What's a road?" he asked. The man in the machine didn't reply, so Adrien stood up, and looked around. There were other humans in machines too. They all looked scared or angry.

Well, he had been banished to a world with supposedly no positivity. It made sense that everyone seemed unhappy.

Suddenly someone grabbed his arm from behind, and before he could react he was being dragged away from the man in the machine.

"Hey, what are you-?" he tried, but whoever was dragging him didn't stop until they were out of sight of the strange machines.

"What the hell was that about?" his kidnapper demanded. "Listen, man, I don't know where you're from, but here, people don't do shit like that. Okay? You can't just lie on the road like that, you'll get hit by a car."

_A car?_

Adrien turned to face his kidnapper. He was surprised to find that the human he was faced with wasn't particularly tall or strong, but had a kind face and worried eyes.  
"Hello!" he said. "My name is Adrien, and I'm not from around here. I'm from a different world. I'm an angel, but I was cursed and then banished to a world of hatred and contempt, which is where I am now. What's a road? Also, what's a car? You must be a human, it's very nice to meet you."

The human stared at him in shock. "Okay, I'm going to call the police."

"Wait, I don't know what that is, but my instincts tell me that it's bad. Please don't do that."

"You're crazy," the human said, and laughed.  
"There's no way that any of what you just said is true. No way."

Adrien frowned. "What do you mean? Of course it's true. Why else would I be here? Here, let me prove it to you. I have magic powers, see. For example, I can read your mind!"  
He took a minute to concentrate, trying to figure this human out. It was a lot more difficult to use his powers here; this world had little magic, and so his powers were far less concentrated.

"I know that your name is Nino Lahiffe," Adrien began, "and you just ended a long term relationship so you're very sad, but you're also stressed because you still live with your ex partner and you can't afford to move out any time soon."

The human opened his mouth, closed it again, and shook his head. He opened his mouth again, shook his head again and closed his eyes.  
"How did you know that?" he asked.

"I told you, I'm an angel. I have magical powers," Adrien answered, confused. Why did this human - this _Nino Lahiffe_  - seem so surprised? Did he not know anything about angels?

Thinking maybe that was the case, Adrien realised that he might need to prove his powers further.  
"Look, I can also fly," he said, and he shut his eyes, focusing on getting his wings to materialise. It would be a lot more difficult to do so here on earth, but with a lot of concentration, he was able to do it. The seconds his wings appeared in a puff of gold glitter, Adrien lifted himself off the ground and twirled around dramatically.  
"See?" he said triumphantly. "I told you that I'm an angel."

Nino Lahiffe stared at him with his mouth open, eyes wide with disbelief. He didn't say anything.

"Are you okay, Nino Lahiffe?" Adrien asked, and frowned as he landed on the ground. His wings disappeared again.

The human shook his head and signed. "I don't really know what to think," he said quietly. "What... what did you say your name is again?"

"My name is Adrien. So, Nino Lahiffe, where do you live? I was hoping I could come with you. You see, I don't really have anywhere to stay. I just arrived here and honestly I'm not sure what to do. Where is your home?"

"I, uh... I thought you could read my mind?"

Adrien smiled. "Of course. But I don't like to do that without permission. It wouldn't be polite."

Nino Lahiffe nodded slowly, frowning. "Right. Okay. Okay. Um... I guess you can come with me for now. If anything, it'll keep you out of trouble for the time being, right? But I don't know about... y'know. I dunno, it's all so weird, dude."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> thanks for reading, hope you liked it!! please feel free to leave a comment and let me know what u think :D


	2. on the surface

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> hi hi hi i'm back  
> This was a small and random idea that i kinda have bigger plans for *EYES EMOJI?* 
> 
> haha so yeah I'll just be uploading whenever really and hhhhh i hope u like it!!

**chapter two: on the surface**

* * *

_What he'd done was unforgivable. And so he was cursed. No longer an angel - not really. Every night, when the sun set, he would become something else. Something vastly different, something terrible and hideous. Monstrous, even. A demon._

* * *

__

"So, this is your home? It's a lot smaller than I imagined."

"Yeah, well, it's not permanent. As soon as I get a deal with a record company-"

Nino Lahiffe trailed off as he realised that Adrien wasn't really listening. To be honest, what he was saying wasn't really interesting. Adrien was far more interested in the peculiar little room that the human seemed to call his home. There was a kind of seating area, which, Adrien presumed, was used to relax - and perhaps sleep in?   
A small hallway led away from the seating area, but he couldn't see what was at the end.  
On the other side of the room was a sort of surface, on top of which were several strange devices he'd never encountered before.

"What's that?" the angel asked, pointing towards the area with the bizarre devices.

"That? Uh, that's the kitchen." The human then raised his voice to shout, "Alya, I'm home!"

Adrien heard a voice coming from the small hallway he had noticed before.

"Okay. I ordered pizza," the voice shouted. And then another came into the room from the hallway. "It's on the counter-"

The second human then noticed him, and froze in shock. "Uh, who's your friend?"

"Hello!" Adrien said cheerfully. "My name's Adrien, and I'm an angel. You must be Nino Lahiffe's ex partner. It's nice to meet you."

"Dude, please stop calling me 'Nino Lahiffe'. It's just Nino."

"Nino, who even is this guy?" Nino Lahiffe's ex partner hissed.

"Don't worry, dude, I found him on the road. He's cool."

"On the _road?_ Wait, did he just say that he's an-"

"Angel? Yes, that's what I said. I was banished to earth and Nino Lahiffe was kind enough to accept me into his home."

"For the last time, it's _Nino._  You don't have to be so formal. Anyway, Alya, like I said - don't worry, he's cool!"

"Nino La- um, Nino? Perhaps I should leave the two of you to talk alone for a while?" Adrien asked, sending that this 'Alya' human person didn't exactly like the thought of him being there.

"Sure, bro, why don't you go help yourself to some pizza?" Nino replied, and pointed towards the area he had called the kitchen.

"Okay." He left the two humans alone, and went towards the kitchen area. He wasn't exactly sure what 'pizza' was, but he was perfectly happy just sitting on the surface and eavesdropping on their conversation.

_"Nino, I'm trying so hard to be patient,"_  Alya said in a hushed yet angry tone, _"but I'm getting tired. Really tired. I'm so sick of you doing all this stupid stuff. You can't just pick up some guy off the street and bring him home! He's clearly crazy and he probably wants to kill us!"_

_"For real, Al, he's seriously an angel, I'm not joking! He was lying there in the road and I dragged him away from the cars and he had wings and-"_

"God, Nino, you've got to _stop!_ This is my home too. You can't just act like- like... I don't even know! This dude seems super weird, you feel me? I don't know if I want some stranger who claims to be an angel in my apartment!"

"Well, um, maybe he can sleep on the couch?"

_"Nino!_  He need to go. And... I think it's about time for you to leave too. It's been a while, and I know you're still waiting to get a more solid job, but-"

"No no no, please don't kick me out! I'll be good, I swear. I won't bring any more random strangers home, dude, I promise."

"It's not just about that, Nino. It's... everything. I know we agreed to stay friends, but I just can't get away from you. We can't live together any more."

Adrien was shocked by her harsh words, and a quick glance up confirmed that Nino was as well.

"Wh- if... if that's how you really feel, I mean..." Nino said quietly.

"It is. I'm sorry, Nino, you know you mean the world to me. But this just isn't going to work out any more."

"Okay. I'll... I'll pack my bags, I guess."

_Oh no._ Okay, so Adrien had only been in this world for half a day, and he didn't exactly understand human relationships yet, but he knew for certain that _this was not good._

It seemed like Alya was sending Nino away. And Adrien knew how it felt to be sent away. So he raised a hand slowly, and concentrated hard. When he had gathered enough energy, he summoned a spark of golden magic and hurled it at Alya. It hit her in the middle of her back, and she fell to the ground.

Nino screamed.

"Oh my god, _oh my god,_  you killed Alya! Dude, that's my ex girlfriend oh my god I can't believe you just- _you can't just kill people!"_

"Please calm down, she isn't dead. I just put her into a magic induced sleep. She'll wake up whenever I want her to."

"Seriously? OMG, you scared me," Nino said, seeming relieved (and slightly shaky). "Okay. Uh, why did you do that?"

Why had he done it? Well, it was kind of a spur of the moment decision, really. He had figured that it wouldn't hurt to buy them some time so Nino could figure out what he was going to do.

"I overheard your conversation," Adrien began, and Nino sighed. "And I thought it would be helpful to gain a little time so you can think about what you want to do. She'll stay asleep for up to three weeks, though I can wake her any time sooner if you wish."

"Yeah, I _do_ wish. You gotta wake her up, like, _right now,_  man," Nino shouted.

"Okay," he responded with a shrug, and lifted his hand, ready to snap his fingers and wake Alya.

"Wait, wait, not yet. Maybe... maybe a few hours wouldn't hurt? Just to, uh, think about the situation."

Adrien nodded. "Of course, as long as you need. So, what is the plan?"

"What plan?"

"Well, what do you want to do? She wants you out of her home, right? Where are you going to go?"

"Well, I don't really have anywhere to go," Nino answered. "I mean, I have friends who I could crash with, but I don't know if you could come too. Plus, it wouldn't be permanent."

"I thought you said that this place wasn't permanent either?"

"Yeah, nothing's permanent with me," Nino muttered.

"Ah, I see. So you have commitment issues."

_"What?_  N- no I don't!" the human stammered. "That's stupid, bro. I just haven't settled down anywhere yet."

"Can I ask you a question?" Adrien asked, swinging his legs off the side of the kitchen counter.

"Go for it, dude."

"Okay. Why did you and Alya end your relationship?"

Nino paused, seemingly taking a moment to think about it. "Well... I guess we just didn't work together any more. Nothing really happened, we just kinda... fell out of love, I guess. We were both pursuing different careers and making new friends and... I don't know. It just didn't feel right any more. For either of us."

Adrien nodded. "I see. Well, I think that you should think about what you want to do. Maybe contact those friends you mentioned, so you have somewhere to stay at least. I don't have to come with you. Remember, I have magic."  
Adrien conjured a small spark of golden light in him palm, as if to prove his point, before extinguishing it.   
"I'll be fine," he said.

"No way, bro, I'm not leaving you alone. You didn't even know what a kitchen was until ten minutes ago. You're gonna come with me. I'll call some people, and see if I can find somewhere for us to crash for a while. And right after that, I'll pack my stuff, and then you gotta wake Alya up. Deal?"

"Deal."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> on the surface... get it.... cuz he was sitting on the kitchen surface.....
> 
> (and maybe because he's an angel on the surface but there's some underlying Thing Going On hmmmmmm we'll see Next Chapter!) 
> 
> thanks for reading y'all!! :D

**Author's Note:**

> find me on tumblr, i'm @protectchatnoir! :D


End file.
